Breathing apparatus to deliver breathable gas to a patient typically includes a flow generator, an air delivery conduit, and a patient interface (e.g. a mask). In use, the air delivery conduit delivers pressurized gas from the flow generator to the patient interface in communication with the patient's upper airways for treatment, e.g., of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB) with Positive Airway Pressure (PAP), Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) or Non-Invasive Positive Pressure Ventilation (NIPPV) devices.
To provide effective and efficient therapy, the connections between all of the components in the gas delivery pathway should be substantially leakproof. Current connectors in breathing apparatus include cylindrical rubber connectors at the inlets and outlets of the components to be connected in series in a socket configuration. The diameter of a cylindrical rubber connector on a connecting end of a component must be large enough to allow relative sliding with a connecting end of a connecting component, but small enough to allow contact between the two cylindrical rubber connectors. The rubber connectors must also be stiff enough to maintain their structural integrity so as to maintain a leakproof connection and seal, while providing some degree of flexibility. The seal is formed where the inner circumferential surface of the larger diameter connector holds the outer circumferential surface of the smaller diameter connector. Friction between the connectors inhibits excessive movement between the two connectors and prevents disconnection unless an external force is applied.
The current connectors used in breathing apparatus do not permit rapid assembly of the components because of the friction between the rubber connectors. The current connectors also limit the freedom of movement of the components at the connection points. The stability of the current connectors is also proportional to the length of the connectors, and more stable connections require longer connectors, thus increasing the size of the components of the gas delivery pathway. The current connectors are also passive, and do not adapt well to movement of components of the gas delivery pathway or act to maintain the connection.